The Barney Bunch
The Barney Bunch are a group of the swellest faggots on the planet. They are led by the one and only Drew Pickles and specialize in rape romp origies and other gay things. Their headquarters are in Drewland. They are also the primary inspiration for the Soviet Ronalds. History The Barney Bunch made their swell debut August 25, 2005 on Newgrounds. Most of their Flash entries are animated in a simple style, and usually consists of a still picture and explicit text-to-speech audio. These files are most commonly about Barney the Dinosaur and Drew Pickles, a character from Rugrats ''(although many other children's television characters are used), as well as Ronald McDonald (referred to as "The Penis Clown") and a strange cartoon clown with his genitals exposed referred to as "Dick the Clown". They are often portrayed as homosexuals. Another common Barney Bunch style is having dancing tweened characters with exposed penises, flashing backgrounds, and random sounds and music. Flashes in this style are usually for file-swaps. Most of the flash by the Barney Bunch was met with displeasure, and several Newgrounds members have, in response, created "Anti-Barney Bunch" flash. Most submissions by the Barney Bunch are considered spam, and the term "Barney" has been removed from the Newgrounds search engine and appears in grey, crossed out. This was done because HiT Entertainment, the owners of ''Barney and Friends, threatened to file a lawsuit against Newgrounds because of the Barney Bunch's activity. In 2006, the group seemed to disband, and several of the original members were blocked from Newgrounds. On March 7, 2007, a new flash was submitted to the portal, called "BarneyBunch Revival", as well as a web address for the official Barney Bunch website. Since then, several more Barney Bunch style flashes have appeared on Newgrounds, and it seems that the Bunch has returned. Soon after their revival, the group made a successful move to YouTube, where many of their videos from members such as BooNube, Sammyt3hSnake, SovietBarney, JakeLL (Gay Carl Winslow) and L have had in excess of 500 views. Meanwhile, on Newgrounds, several BB styled flashes appeared on Clock Day 2007, some of them only to be file swapped into porn videos and random nonsense. It has yet to be confirmed that the BB on Newgrounds was truly revived again. The Barney Bunch claimed to have returned in June 2009, and since then they have created a new forum and have spammed the Newgrounds Portal with various file-swaps in their traditional Barney Bunch style. In 2010, the Barney Bunch returned to YouTube once again posting "Drew Pickles Goes To" videos that, in them, Drew visits a random place and swell chaos ensures. These were made by new members, now under a group known as the Speakonia Community, with new videos being made every day. The most highly prolific members of the Speakonia Community are/were HappytheHomo45, MrCaptianJeff, DrewPicklesAintDed69, PanicPagotta, ShelltoonTV1, Captain Crunk, DJSwell69, bigboyrats, OptionalLoser, ToiletPranker, BakaSurvivor2102, and many many more, both old and new. Since then, the original Barney Bunch members (with the exceptions of SovietBarney, StrawberryBarney, BooNube, LtheOriginal, and TwistedBarney) have disbanded. Members As with the Soviet Ronalds, many characters have joined the Barney Bunch. Here's a list of them! *Drew Pickles (leader) *Barney the Dinosaur *Ronald McDonald *Dick the Clown *Elmo *Arthur Read *Buster Baxter *Ned Flanders *The Wiggles *The Quaker Queer *Captain Crunch *Clifford the Big "Gay" Red Dog *Big Macintosh *Grimace *Steve Burns *Chaz Finster *Cranky Kong *The Singing Barack Obama Doll *Ripper Roo *The Painter *Richard Spencer *The C-3PO Fag-bot *BJ Allies *The Soviet Ronalds *The Soviet Yoshis Enemies *The Humongous Bunch *Pube Muppet and the Pubic Family (on/off rivalry) *Yogi Bear *The Betty Bunch *The Nega Barney Bunch How to join the Barney Bunch There are some steps to follow in order to join the Barney Bunch. #First of all, you must be gay. If you are straight, go see Drew Pickles. #Women are NOT allowed. They must join The Betty Bunch instead. #Attend a Barney Bunch rape romp orgy. #Survive a speed rape from Drew Pickles (if you are straight, a rape from Drew will make you gay). #Have Elmo tickle your testicles. #Shove dildos up your bum. And there you go! Follow these steps and you're on the way to being a Barney Bunch member! Trivia *The Barney Bunch has been around for 14 years! *Their rivals include the Nega-Barney Bunch, the Betty Bunch, the Pubic Family, Yogi Bear, and the Humongous Bunch. *The Barney Bunch has had many Wikis over the years, but they tend to close down more times than one can even keep count. Category:Groups Category:Barney Bunch Members Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Bag, that was swell! Category:Characters Category:Speakonia Related